puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazzuullii
Lazzuullii is captain of the crew Convergence and a prince of the flag Death of Oblivion on the Viridian Ocean. = Biography = Lazzuullii joined Puzzle Pirates in March of 2008. He joined many crews, until he settled into Silver Lining but then out of a whim he joined Vow to Bow. In his time with Vow to Bow he rose quickly to senior officer rank. After catching a thief and telling Cambam, the captain, Lazzuullii became first mate. Cambam, Nottsjohn, and Lazzuullii became very good friends. He helped fund the creation of the flag The Blood Bow. Cambam made Lazzuullii and Nottsjohn royalty. During Lazzuullii's time with The Blood Bow, he declared war on Imperials Coalide, a small flag. During the war Imperials Coalide sunk 4 ships of The Blood Bow and numerous more of other flags. Lazzuullii soon took a break from puzzle pirates, months later he decided his break was over and discovered Vow to Bow and The Blood Bow were disbanded. Captain Cambam was reduced to being a pirate of Fellowship of the Hook. Lazzuullii then joined his friend Msnlover's crew Tropical. After another break from the world of puzzle pirates, Lazzuullii went back on to discover Msnlover had deleted himself. Tropical had been democratic with only a cabin person and Senior Officer Lazzuullii. Lazzuullii made himself captain and renamed Tropical to Midnight Abyss. He continued to captain of Midnight Abyss until he disbanded it on June, 9th of 2009. He then took another long break from puzzle pirates. On his return, Lazzuullii joined the crew Phantom of the Regiment. Lazzuullii rose quickly to fleet officer in Phantom of the Regiment, and later became lord of the flag Ultimate Phantoms. After 2 weeks in Phantom of the Regiment, Lazzuullii quit and joined the crew Burning Crusade. He was persuaded to join Blood Tyrants by his heartie Yeescurvylad. He stayed in Blood Tyrants along with Yeescurvylad, but a few days later Yeescurvylad left Blood Tyrants. Lazzuullii then took yet another break from Puzzle Pirates, he returned in October. He found that like many other crews he had been in, Blood Tyrants had one pirate besides Lazzuullii. Lazzuullii made himself captain swearing to himself he would give up his captaincy to the real captain if he ever logged on again. But once again Lazzuullii decided to join another crew, and so he joined WALK THE PLANK. But alas, he decided yet again to join a different crew, so he joined Hell Bound Pirates and rose to the rank of fleet officer in three days. Lazzuullii decided to leave Hell Bound Pirates and joined Phantom of the Regiment again. But he decided to join other crews, finally settling down in monkey pirates. After a week in monkey pirates, Lazzuullii left and created his own crew Premonition. After a small stint captaining the crew, he passed it along to Sleddie and joined the crew The Ninjas and became a prominent officer before yet another short break. After coming back, The Ninjas was pretty much dormant, so he moved on to many more crews before settling down in Wayward Boyscouts for a couple of weeks. Finally he decided to start another crew, and it became Convergence. After just days the crew joined the flag Death of Oblivion. A minor situation caused the flag to break apart into two sides, and ultimately ended with Kkeith, the former monarch, creating a separate flag after Xaphan garnered enough support to be voted the new king. Lazzuullii, being on Kkeith's side, left Death of Oblivion and joined Kkeith and his crew in the new flag Daedalus. = Interests = Lazzuullii's interests include the swordfighting, carpentry and navigation puzzles, he has also came to like the gunnery and rigging puzzles. Lazzuullii can sometimes be seen puzzling on navy ships, and playing poker in inns. = Accomplishments = *Former captain of the disbanded crew Midnight Abyss *Former prince of the disbanded flag The Blood Bow *Former senior officer and First Mate of the disbanded crew Vow to Bow *Former fleet officer of the crew Silver Lining *Former captain of the now disbanded crew Premonition *Former prince of the flag Saints and Sinners = Goals and Attitude = When Lazzuullii joined in march 2008, his goal was to become captain of a crew, but when he met Cambam and joined Vow to Bow, he decided to postpone his goal of becoming a captain. When Vow to Bow disbanded, Lazzuullii's friend Msnlover invited Lazzuullii to become senior officer of his crew Tropical. Lazzuullii accepted, but out of boredom took a long break from the viridian ocean. After returning Lazzuullii discovered that Tropical was abandoned, Lazzuullii made himself captain and renamed Tropical to Midnight Abyss. Lazzuullii soon discovered he did not like to be in command, he would rather be first mate then captain, and that attitude forced him to disband Midnight Abyss and join Phantom of the Regiment. This attitude conflicted with his temporary captaincy of Blood Tyrants. He now enjoys being Captain of a crew that he created.